Katara's Spanking
by Little Red Riding Brat
Summary: What I think should've happened in The WaterBending Scroll. Sokka gets fed up with Katar's additude. Contains Spanking! Don't like, Don't read!


This, is what I figured should have happened in the Avatar episode "The Waterbending Scroll"

"Believe it or not, your infinite wisdom gets a little old, sometimes! Why don't we just throw the scroll away, since you're so naturally gifted!"

Katara stood, glaring at Aang, jealous of the level of skill he had, when he had been training for WAAAY less time then she had.

"Katara!"

She looked over at Sokka to see him looking furious.

"What? What do you want now you lazy meat-eating idiot?"

Sokka stood up and stormed over to Katara quickly grabbing her arm and forcing her to look at Aang. Aang had no clue what was wrong but was scared and sad. Sokka let go of Katara's arms and backed up slightly.

"Oh Aang, I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry isn't going to cut it Katara. Not this time." Katara's eyes snapped over to where Sokka stood, a couple feet away glaring at her.

"Excuse me?"

"I said that sorry wasn't going to cut it."

"So what do you plan to do you overgrown meat sack?"

"What did Gran-Gran do when I pushed you into the ocean after you caught a bigger fish than I had?"

"No way! I'm not going to let you- You can't! Katara tried to make a water whip, but mostly just soaked Sokka from head to toe. Sokka angrily stalked over to Katara, grabbing her wrists tightly in his rough hands.

"That, was the biggest mistake you've made for awhile little sister! Aang, could you give us a little privacy?" Sokka quickly stormed over to a rock, planting himself down on it while pulling Katara over his lap.

"Right, uh yeah!" Aang quickly ran off into the woods, wondering what was going to happen, but knowing he didn't want to be around for it.

"Hey! Let me go you-" Katara was interrupted by a loud POP as Sokka slammed his hand down on her over-turned rear end. "OW! Sokka, you sarcastic moron! Let me up!"

"Sorry sis, but you aren't getting up for awhile; at least until you start going back to the polite little sister I know you are!" Sokka let his hand fly down with a second thundering POP.

"Sokka! Please!" Katara started to squirm over Sokka's lap, trying to get away from his callused hands.

"No way Katara, not until you've learnt your lesson!" Sokka quickened his pace, peppering her bottom with almighty smacks, each one getting a squeak out of the girl. He quickly reached over and flipped her dress up, out of the way of his hand.

"You don't" SMACK "yell at Aang, or me." SMACK SMACK "You don't" SMACK "insult anyone!" SMACK SMACK "You don't" SMACK "Hit, one of your friends!" SMACK SMACK "And you especially" SMACK "don't" SMACK "steal!" SMACK SMACK SMACK "You put us all at huge risk so you- no, not you and Aang- just you, could learn more waterbending!" SMACK SMACK SMACK! Sokka was quickly turning Katara's rear into a bright shade of pink, and showed no thought of slowing down. Katara was crying heavily, trying to avoid her brother's hand as it lit a fire on her butt, pleading him to stop.

"P-please S-sokka! P-please STOP! I-I'M SORRY! Please stop!"

Sokka decided that Katara had almost had enough, so he lifted his leg slightly, pulling her panties down as he did so. "This, Katara, is for insulting me. I'm not the perfect brother all the time, but I try to be a good brother, so I expect you to be more respectful! The more disrespectful you are, the more **this** is going to happen! Understand?"

"Y-yes Sokka! P-please just stop!" Katara just started to sob into her brother's pant leg, giving up on trying to escape.

Sokka sighed heavily as the spanks rained down. "Katara, this is what is going to happen, you are going to apologise to Aang for yelling at him, then you are going to stay at camp for the rest of the week, other than when we leave. This, in other words, means you're **grounded**."

"Sooookkkkaa! I-iiittt huuuuuurttts!"

"It's meant to hurt Katara!"

Sokka let twenty more almighty smacks fly down before stopping and rubbing her back in a soothing manner. "It's all over now sis, all is forgiven."

Katara sobbed over Sokka's lap for a few more minutes, before Sokka helped her up and cautiously rightened her clothes, before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. He waited until she had stopped crying and was just sniffling before he pulled away and gave her a slight push in the direction of where Aang had gone. "Go sis, find Aang and bring him back, I want to hear you apologize to him. Properly. Got it?"

Katara frantically nodded, not wanted another encounter with her brother's hand. Sokka just laughed as she ran off into the woods, rubbing her butt slightly as she went.

THE END! Yes, it was kind of rushed, yes this was my first Avatar fic!


End file.
